Sanctuary
The Sanctuary is the menu screen of Fable III. Unlike the 2D Graphical User Interface (GUI) of Fable II, it is a 3D environment where the normal menu sections are rooms. You can travel there by pressing the start-button or Escape-button. It is also the place where Jasper resides for the majority of the game. Jasper unlocks and unveils certain parts as the game progresses. Sanctuary Rooms ﻿In the Sanctuary, there are four rooms: Armoury, Dressing Room, Treasury and LIVE Room.You can access them by going through different doors or using the D-Pad. On the PC next to the existing console/gamepad options, the default keyboard controls are the function keys, F1 through to F4. Main Chamber In the centre of the main chamber is a map of Albion which allows you to track quests, manage real-estate, and fast travel to locations. There are two panels on the right wall allowing you to change the game settings and see your statistics. On the left side of the chamber is a basket where you may see your dog's statistics and change his name, and a mantle where any gifts you have received will be. Also, on the walls are the promises made to each faction leader, who are Samuel, Sabine, Swift, Page and Kalin. Armoury The armoury contains all the weapons you have bought or earned throughout the game and where you may view their statistics, rename them or equip them. Swords and Hammers are placed on the left side of the room, while ranged Pistols and Rifles are on the right. Magic Gauntlets are in the center of the wall. Dressing Room The dressing room is where you may view and equip any clothes, hairstyles, beards, make-up, or tattoos that you have gained. You can also save any outfits that you have put together on the three stands to the left of the entrance. Treasury The Treasury contains all your gold (in the form of a pile of varying sizes, the more gold you have the bigger the pile). The right side of the room is dedicated to all of the achievements that you have unlocked. Whereas the left side of the room holds all the trophies you have gained through quests. Treasury Chest You must climb a mountain of gold then lose it all to know me. In the Treasury, there is a Gold Key (however it is not one of the ones that opens Golden Doors) located on the back wall above your gold pile. When you have 5 million or more gold, you can climb the pile and reach it. If you remove all your gold (the simplest method being to transfer it all to the royal treasury when you have been crowned king or queen), a chest becomes accessible on the back wall at ground level. You will need to exit and re-enter the Treasury for the gold pile to change size. The chest contains a Legendary Weapon, 5 gold, and a full set of Guild tattoos. Quick way to get Chest weapons Note that this does not have to be done on Xbox Live. To do this you must have an account which has at least 5 million gold. Create a new Xbox account and start a new Fable III game, then play through until Jasper asks you to put on your Dweller outfit. Once you have done this, introduce your rich main account to the game and start transfering money from your rich account (this may take a while because you can only transfer 100 thousand at a time, but you gradually speed up) to your new account. Once you have 5 million on your new account climb the pile to retrieve the key and tranfer the money back to your main account. LIVE Room The LIVE room is where you may view your online statistics and join another player's game via Co-op. The room also lets you see any marriages or partnerships you have with other players. It contains an area to buy DLC and is known as the Sanctuary shop. *The online aspect of the game is not overly active, often you will be kicked from online worlds rather than welcomed. Similarly many players of Fable III are not very vocal, often failing to respond whatsoever to verbal attempts at communication with the headset. Instead they will randomly wander around rather than letting you visit their weapon and clothing shops or participate in their quests. Variations When the Hero leaves Albion for Aurora before it has been restored, the Sanctuary changes. Several rooms are closed off and covered in cobwebs, the main display table is also unusable and covered in dust. As the player progresses through the Darkness Incarnate quest, the room will fill with the darkness goo, dripping upwards towards the ceiling, suggesting that not even the Sanctuary is safe from the Crawler. The Sanctuary will also be overrun by darkness goo when the final invasion of Albion commences, until the Hero destroys the crawler and completes the main game quest. Trivia *It was known as many other things during development, including the Guild Chambers. * The Sanctuary belonged to the Hero's father/mother. * During Darkness Incarnate, (Contains Spoilers) when you open the Sanctuary, the Map Table cannot be accessed but you can see that instead of Albion being it's usual Green it's actually the same color as Aurora, which may be a reference to the ending where Bowerstone Market is covered in sand. * Bowerstone Castle also has an accessible map of Albion. Category:Fable III Category:Gameplay Category:Fable III Locations